Roll vs Blossom
Roll vs Blossom is The First episode of DeathBattleLover's Death Battle it Featured Roll from The Megaman Series, and Blossom from the Powerpuff Girls Prelude Mario: Welcome to DEATH BATTLE! Where we put two common characters in a Battle To The Death. Luigi: First Up, The Deadliest Little Girl, Mario: Roll, Megaman's Little Sister, Luigi: and Blossom, The Leader of The Powerpuff Girls, Mario: I'm Mario Luigi: and I'm Luigi Mario: and It's our job to analiyze their weapons, armor, skills, and weaknesses, To Find Out Who would win a Death Battle Roll Mario: Roll is Megaman's younger sister and was created by Dr. Light For Housekeeping and was Originaly called Rock, Luigi: Get it? Like ROCK AND ROLL? Mario: Yes Luigi, We Get it, Mario: Roll Competed in Marvel vs Capcom 1 and 2, not 3, Luigi: Well, at least she was a card in that game, Mario: She also Competed in Tatsunoko vs Capcom, Also Deafeated Dr. Wily Sometimes, Wait, WHAT? Luigi: She did that, Mario: Ugh, Mario: Both Roll and Megaman have lots in common, They both have Mega Busters! Luigi: Oh, I thought Megaman only has one of those, Mario: Like Megaman, Roll has much Hyper Combos like him, Luigi: Like her Rush Drill, Mario: Or her Beat Plane, Luigi: But the only Hyper Combo That dosen't belong to Megaman is.. Mario: Her biggest one, Hyper Roll! Luigi: HOLY SHIT! Luigi: Roll's Just a total wimp she Cries when loses, and when she dosen't have Megaman to hold his hand, She's Pretty much scared of everything, Mario: Roll is nothing but HORRIBLE IN MVC, Blossom Luigi: Sugar Spice and Everything Nice, Professer Unonitum used those to create something nice, and not to metion Chemicial X Mario: Bring it on... (KA-BOOM) Luigi: And THUS... The Powerpuff Girls were born, Mario: SHUT UP OR ELSE, Luigi: Or Else What? Mario: (Gets out Knife) I WILL DIG THIS KNIFE IN YOUR ASS! Luigi: Oh Crap! I'm Shutting Up, Mario: Blossom has Competed in a Super Smash Bros Like Game, Called Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion, Luigi: Next... Mario: She Defeated Book Character and Waistband Warrior, Captain Underpants Luigi: WHAT? Mario: She Deafeated Mojo Jojo, Him, And other villians Luigi: Whoa, Mario: So, Let's Get back to Blossom, She uses Laser Eyes, Luigi: HEAT VISION! Mario: She uses a Pink Ray as one of her abillites, Luigi: Woah, Mario: She can use Ice Breathing for freezing her opponents, Luigi: LIKE SUPERMAN! Luigi: Anyway She uses Scorpion's Grappling Hook, Mario: Wait, Scorpion's Grappling Hook? She's not even in Mortal Kombat, Luigi: But she did use it in mugen! Mario: YOU BETTER SHUT YOU MOUTH OR I WILL CALL EVIL ELMO! Mario: Blossom is not the best Leader out there, Luigi: God! She is almost afraid OF EVERYTHING! Prepartion for Battle Mario: Alright The Combantants are Set! Let's end this debate once and for all Luigi: Mama Mia, IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! The Fight The City of F**ing Townsville Take Two: The City of Townsville Megaman and Roll were Teleported to Townsville To see if anything was wrong, Blossom Flies up to Them, and then Punches Megaman, Megaman: Why You Little... Roll: Stand back, I got this, Roll and Blossom's fight begins FIGHT! Roll was charging up her Mega Buster While Blossom was charging up her laser eyes Roll shot her mega buster first shooting at Blossom to gain first attack, However Blossom Counters Roll with a kick, They free fall down, Blossom tries to get Roll with a Grappling Hook But she fails, giving her a kick from Roll, Again she was trying to get her but this time with a pink ray, and she got her, then she uses Ice Breath on her, However Roll Escaped the ice she was in, then threw it at blossom, Roll and Blossom landed on the ground, Roll calls Rush to Ride The Rush Drill She gets in the Rush Drill, Blossom Tried to counter, but no, she was weak against Rush drill Then Roll Calls Beat, She then gets into the Beat Plane and Shot Blossom with Bombs, Then she transformed into Hyper Roll, Then Blossom selected defeat, In her head she said "I won't be gone for long girls" A blast, from Roll, and then Blossom was Gone, Bubbles and Buttercup Found out Blossom was dead, All they found was Her Bow, KO! Why did Roll Win? Luigi: well we lost a good hero *sigh* Mario: Even tough Blossom is stronger and faster, Roll has more combat expirence and her Hyper combos are more than the Red Bow'ed Girl could Handle, Luigi: Her Training was Megaman Makes her stronger, and her Rush Drill is what Blossom was weak against, Mario: Also Roll is one of the Main Megaman characters, Luigi: Looks Like Blossom Just wasn't trying, Mario: The Winner is Roll, Translation: Roll won because I wanted her to. What's that? Roll doesn't have more experience than Blossom? And Blossom has, frankly, tanked worse than any of Roll's Hyper Combos? F*** YOU, then! It's MY show and I decide who wins, even though Death Battle is research-based and not preference-based!!! Next Time On Death Battle (Flash A Zipper) Mario: They are two Mascots of one Gaming Company, (Flash A Catface) Luigi: Let me guess, Kratos vs Nathan Drake, (Flash the Playstation Logo) Mario: No, They're not mascots, But stay tuned, SACKBOY VS TORO! Huh? Why aren't you clicking that link? Isn't that the battle of your dreams? The one battle you continually watch the ScrewAttack show for? No? Are you still on this site? (pause) Hello?Category:Battles